Halloween (2007)
| running time = 109 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $20,000,000 IMDB; Halloween; Business | gross revenue = $80,253,908 Box Office Mojo | preceded by = | followed by = Halloween II (2009) }} Halloween is an American slasher film directed by Rob Zombie and released theatrically in the United States on August 31st, 2007. It is a remake of the 1978 film Halloween by John Carpenter. Zombie's Halloween differs from the original in several ways. The film provides greater depth as to the persona and history of the Michael Myers character and seeks to develop him into a more sympathetic character. It showcases his troubled childhood growing up in a dysfunctional family as well as scenes involving his incarceration at the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. The second half of the film, which begins with Michael assuming the traditional rubber mask that fans are accustomed to seeing, follows the same thematic pattern as the original film, with Michael stalking through the streets of Haddonfield, culminating in a confrontation between his sister Laurie Strode and psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Alternatively known as Rob Zombie's Halloween. * The tagline for this film is, "Evil has a destiny". * Ninth film in the Halloween series, although it is the first in the reimagined series. Eighth film to feature Michael Myers. * In this film, Sheriff Brackett's first name is spelled "Lee". In the original series, it was spelled "Leigh". * Released to DVD on December 18th, 2007. Released on Blu-ray on October 30th, 2008. * Rob Zombie likes to re-use actors from his previous films. Fans of House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects will see some familiar casting choices including, Sheri Moon Zombie, Sid Haig, Bill Moseley, Tyler Mane, Leslie Easterbrook, Tom Towles, William Forsythe, Danny Trejo, Daniel Roebuck, Lew Temple and Ken Foree. * Film includes scenes from the 1951 sci-fi movie The Thing from Another World, which was also featured in the original Halloween. Another classic movie featured in this movie isthe sci-fi classic Forbidden Planet. * The film that Ronnie White falls asleep to is White Zombie starring Bela Lugosi. White Zombie was also the name of director Rob Zombie's old heavy metal band. * One scene that was cut was Michael Myers' parole hearing. The scene re-cast Tom Towles as a city counselor who refused to endorse Michael's release. Towles was later re-cast as Larry Redgrave, a security guard killed by Michael Myers. * Actress Adrienne Barbeau was to make a cameo appearance as a receptionist at an orphanage that Doctor Loomis visits. Her scenes were filmed, but ultimately cut from the final product. * The film opens with a quote from Doctor Loomis' book, The Devil's Eyes: The darkest souls are not those which choose to exist within the hell of the abyss, but those which choose to break free from the abyss and move silently among us. Soundtrack The Halloween Soundtrack is the official soundtrack to the 2007 horror film Halloween directed by Rob Zombie. It was released as a standard CD and on August 21st, 2007 under Hip-O Records. The soundtrack includes snippets of dialogue taken from the film, elements of John Carpenter's original thematic film score as well as a bevy of classic 1970s rock and roll songs. The opening track, as displayed in the film, was "God of Thunder" by Kiss off their album Destroyer. "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult was played at two points in the film. Judith Myers is listening to the song on her headphones just before Michael kills her, and later, Lynda Van Der Klok is listening to it on the radio right before meeting a similar fate. Nazareth's "Love Hurts" was played when Deborah Myers was dancing at the Rabbit in Red Lounge, shortly following ten-year-old Michael's initial slaughter at the Myers' house. Rush's "Tom Sawyer" was played to introduce the character of Big Joe Grizzly, a man who unwillingly provided Michael Myers with his trademark mechanics' jumpsuit. Nan Vernon's haunting rendition of the classic pop song "Mr. Sandman" was originally played in Haloween II. It is also played in the remake when the Strode family is first introduced as well as the end credits. The punk rock song "Halloween II" by the Misfits is played during Lynda and Bob's sex scene. Similarly, Alice Cooper's appropriately titled track "Only Women Bleed" is played during Annie and Paul's sex scene only moments before Michael Myers attacks both of them. Characters In alphabetical order ; Annie Brackett: Annie Brackett was one of Laurie Strode's best friends. She ditched babysitting young Lindsey Wallace so she could be with her boyfriend Paul. She was attacked and brutally stabbed by Michael Myers. ; Big Joe Grizzly: Big Joe Grizzly was a truck driver whom Michael Myers killed at a truck stop. Myers stole Grizzly’s clothes to replace his hospital robes. ; Bob Simms: Bob Simms was the boyfriend of Lynda Van Der Klok. He was killed by Michael Myers who stabbed him with a butcher knife, pinning him to the wall. ; Chester Chesterfield: Chester Chesterfield was the caretaker of the Haddonfield Cemetery. He discovered a mutilated animal in the spot where Deborah Myers' headstone should have been. ; Cynthia Strode: Cynthia Strode was the adoptive mother of Laurie Strode. She was murdered on Halloween Night by Michael Myers who stabbed and brutalized her. ; Deborah Myers: Deborah Myers was the mother of Michael Myers. She worked as an exotic dancer at the Rabbit in Red Lounge. After Michael’s initial killing spree, Deborah visited him once at week at Smith’s Grove Sanitarium before ultimately taking her own life. ; Deputy Charles: Deputy Charles worked alongside Sheriff Lee Brackett in Haddonfield. ; Derek Allen: Derek Allen was a gun shop owner who sold Sam Loomis a .357 Magnum revolver. ; Doctor Koplenson: Doctor Koplenson was one of the senior staff members at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. He informed Doctor Loomis about Michael Myers' escape from the hospital. ; Gloria: Gloria was a receptionist at Smith's Grove and one of several people killed by Michael Myers during his break-out. ; Ismael Cruz: Ismael Cruz was a floor warden at Smith's Grove who befriended Michael Myers when he was still a child. As an adult, Myers escaped and murdered Cruz by drowning him then crushing his head with a television set. ; Jim Chambers: Jim Chambers was the principal of Haddonfield Elementary School. He broke up a fight between Michael Myers and Wesley Rhoades then called Michael’s mother in for a consultation. ; Judith Myers: Judith Myers was Michael Myers’ older sister. Michael stabbed her to death on Halloween night for failing to take him out trick 'r treating. ; Larry Redgrave: Larry Redgrave was one of the security guards charged with transporting Michael Myers. Myers killed Redgrave by repeatedly slamming his head against a wall. ; Laurie Strode: Laurie Strode was a teenage girl who didn't yet realize that she was the sister of Michael Myers. Michael attacked Laurie while she was babysitting two children one night and tried to kill her. Laurie survived and managed to stop Michael by shooting him at point-blank range. ; Lee Brackett: Lee Brackett was the sheriff of Haddonfield. He collaborated with Sam Loomis in their efforts to track down Michael Myers. ; Lindsey Wallace: Lindsey Wallace was a young girl who was being babysat by Annie Brackett. Annie brought Lindsey over to Tommy Doyle’s house so Laurie Strode could babysit her, allowing Annie the chance to spend time with her boyfriend, Paul. ; Lou Martini: Lou Martini was the owner of the Rabbit in Red Lounge where Deborah Myers worked as an exotic dancer. ; Lynda Van Der Klok: Lynda Van Der Klok was one of Laurie Strode's best friends. She was murdered by Michael Myers in the old Myers house along with her boyfriend Bob Simms. ; Mason Strode: Mason Strode was the adoptive father of Laurie Strode. He was murdered by Michael Myers on the front porch of his home on Halloween night. ; Michael Myers: Michael Myers murdered three people in his home when he was only ten-years-old. He spent the next fifteen years locked up in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. He broke out one evening, killing several more guards as well as a truck driver before returning to his home town of Haddonfield. He killed several more people in an effort to murder his sister, Laurie Strode, but Laurie succeeded in stopping him. ; Morgan Walker: Morgan Walker was one of the hospital administrators at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. ; Noel Kluggs: Noel Kluggs was a guard at Smith's Grove. He was scheduled to replace Ismael Cruz at Michael Myers' caretaker when Cruz retired. ; Nurse Wynn: Nurse Wynn worked at Smith’s Grove Sanitarium. She was killed by eleven-year-old Michael Myers who stabbed her repeatedly with a fork. ; Officer Lowery: Lowery was an officer for the Haddonfield Sheriff's Department. ; Patty Frost: Patty Frost was one of the security guards charged with transporting Michael Myers. Myers killed Frost by crushing her throat. ; Paul: Paul was the boyfriend of Annie Brackett. He was killed by Michael Myers. ; Princess: Princess refers to two young girls who went out on Halloween night dressed up as princesses. They stopped at the Strode residence for candy. ; Ronnie White: Ronnie White was the abusive live-in boyfriend of Deborah Myers. Young Michael Myers killed him on Halloween night by strapping him down to a chair and cutting his throat. ; Sam Loomis: Sam Loomis was a child psychologist who spent fifteen years treating Michael Myers. He wrought a book about his experiences entitled The Devil's Eyes. ; Stan Payne: Stan Payne was one of the security guards charged with transporting Michael Myers. Myers killed Payne while trying to escape. ; Steve Haley: Steve Haley was the boyfriend of Judith Myers. He was killed by young Michael Myers who clubbed him to death with a baseball bat. ; Taylor Madison: Taylor Madison was a field journalist who first broke the news about the multiple murders at the Myers residence. ; Tommy Doyle: Tommy Doyle was a young boy whom Laurie Strode babysat on Halloween night. ; Wesley Rhoades: Wesley Rhoades was a teenage boy who bullied Michael Myers at school. Myers got revenge against Rhoades after class by clubbing him to death with a tree branch. ; Zach "Z-Man" Garrett: Zach Garrett was one of the security guards charged with transporting Michael Myers. Myers killed Garrett by punching him across the face. Body Count See also External Links * * * Halloween at Wikipedia * * * * Halloween at the Halloween Wiki * Halloween at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:1st installments Category:2007 films Category:Holiday films Category:Slasher films Category:Dimension Films Category:Remakes Category:Spectacle Entertainment Group Category:Trancas International Films Category:Bill Moseley/Films Category:Brad Dourif/Films Category:Kristina Klebe Category:Ken Foree Category:Films with plot summaries Category:TV/Appearances